dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sideswipe
Sideswipe (サイドスワイプ, Saidosuwaipu), is a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. He is true to his function of Warrior. Though not nearly as much of a sociopath as his brother Sunstreaker, but he is every bit as skillful. He's more into battle for the sport of it. A bit of a jock, Sideswipe most craves a glorious fight to the finish as a test of his mettle. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted Cybertanium swords. His tactics are merciless and he's utterly unapologetic about this—war, after all, is messy. There is a reckless edge to Sideswipe's tactics. He makes rash decisions that may endanger him, all in the name of possible victory. Cheating is also not out of the question. When everything is on the line, for Sideswipe, nothing is out of the question. Over time, his reckless attitude has not changed. However, his cause has; once in it solely for the glory, now he's driven by the desire to defend freedom and the innocent. Sideswipe is always competitive happy to show off his prowess in the heat of battle, and is willing to do whatever it takes to win. He's also a bit of a smart-aleck, and this tends to cheese off his comrades. "Finally! I '''hate' sneaking around!" :—Sideswipe. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Michael Bell (English), Kōki Kataoka (Japanese), Luca Sandri (Italian), Not Known (Russian), Yin Chaobin (Chinese), Not Known (Brazil), Not Known (Portuguese), Peter Musäus (German), Juan Carralero (Latin American), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He has the Veichle mode of a Cybertronian Car, later on Earth he adapted the vehicle mode of a Lamborghini Countach sports car. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Sideswipe_TFD_Vehicle.png|Sideswipe's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Zeta Prime ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Bulkhead ** Ratchet ** Prowl ** Jazz ** Sunstreaker ** Warpath ** Dinobots *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug Family * Sunstreaker (twin brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons * Scraplets Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past In the past, Sideswipe was moved around from home to home, leaving him with deep abandonment issues. During the War Trypticon Incident As part of Optimus's plan to rescue Zeta Prime, Sideswipe was imprisoned in Kaon with the other Autobots. Soundwave sent the prisoners for "recycling", but Air Raid rescued them just in time. Optimus, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee then fought their way in and out of the prison in order to save Zeta, to Sideswipe's enjoyment. Despite being teleported into prison again, courtesy of Megatron, Optimus used his energon axe to get them out, leaving Sideswipe impressed. The squad of Autobots freed the captured Air Raid and all the other prisoners, and then, after blasting through more Decepticons and barely making it over a floor under assault, intended to free Zeta Prime as well... but found him being guarded and tortured by Soundwave and his minions. After defeating them, Sideswipe accompanied Optimus and Bumblebee as they brought the deceased Zeta to the High Council, and witnessed Optimus's promotion to Autobot leader. After Trypticon attacked Iacon from orbit, Sideswipe was one of the first Autobots able to run recon on the damage and look for survivors. While traveling through the debris he was contacted by Ratchet, who was nearby and in need of help. Sideswipe quickly changed course to chase after the medic, finally finding him damaged from a brief confrontation with Megatron. Later, as Barricade infiltrated Iacon, Sideswipe gave the Decepticon a brief chance to surrender before opening fire. Sideswipe was badly damaged before Barricade fled the scene. Dark Spark Incident Sideswipe was tasked, alongside Ironhide, with retrieving the Dark Spark before the Decepticons. He and Ironhide followed Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream to the Dark Spark's chamber, and, once the Decepticons had unlocked the chamber the Dark Spark was being held in, stole it and locked the Decepticons in the chamber. Sideswipe and Ironhide then began to make their way to the city's old subway system, where they would meet up with Optimus Prime. Along the way, they were set upon by Insecticons, and eventually separated, before finally meeting Optimus and Bumblebee in the subway. As the others held off the Insecticons, Sideswipe activated the subway system and hailed a train to take them back to Iacon. However, it was revealed that the trains were on a timer, when the train departed after only Bumblebee had boards. As they waited for the next train to arrive, the Autobots were forced to hold off the Insecticons and Starscream (though luckily for them he was also attacked by the Insecticons). Sideswipe and his comrades successfully boarded the second train once it arrived, and were nearly home free, but unbeknownst to them, Shockwave had rigged the second train and as they were departing, it exploded. Departing Cybertron Sideswipe was on the evaluation team for the Autobots' massive starship Ark. When Grimlock went missing during the final preparations for the ship's launch, Sideswipe was repairing Autobot dropships at Autobot headquarters. After reporting to Optimus Prime that he would be able to get the dropship he was working on up and running, Prime sent him to pilot a dropship carrying Cliffjumper and Jazz to the Sea of Rust to go look for Grimlock. He dropped the pair off over some ruins. When they later blew the place up, he was on hand to pick them up in the drop ship. Sideswipe was part of the initial crew of Autobots aboard the Autobot ship when it crash-landed on Earth four million years ago. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Sideswipe Wikipedia * Sideswipe Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Sideswipe Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:DC Universe Characters